


Bury Me in Black [completed]

by TealrootsG



Category: I Brought You My Bullets You Brought Me Your Love - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Apocalypse, Complete, Death, Demons, Gun Violence, M/M, Vampire Frank Iero, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealrootsG/pseuds/TealrootsG
Summary: Gerard and Frank are trapped in a station, right in the middle of a vampire apocalypse, alone.It isn't until one night that they're attacked and infected.The virus steadily crawls its way in to Gerard's system and there's nothing Frank can do to help. However, he'd do anything to stay with Gerard, even if that meant he sacrificed himself, too.





	1. prologue

Watching the smoke rise in to the cool night air, Gerard kicked the gravel under his feet with heavy boots. He cared as much for his safety as he did the time of day - which was next to nothing. They were always hiding and he was so sick of it.  
The only light he caught from the moon was hidden away as dark clouds swarmed in the sky.  
Stripped down to jeans and a threadbare t-shirt, Frank stepped out in the street to join his friend, who didn't notice he was there until he cleared his throat to seize his undivided attention.  
"Hey." Frank sighed, wrapping his arms around himself as the temperature dropped.  
Not even bothering to turn around, Gerard scratched the back of his neck. "You should be inside." He replied dryly, the cigarette hanging loosely from the side of his mouth. Smoke created a cancer cloud around him, causing Frank to cough and waft it away effortlessly. "You're ill." Gerard finished, taking the cigarette from his mouth and pivoting on his heel to finally face Frank.  
Frank shrugged, walking tiredly towards his friend with half lidded eyes. "And you shouldn't be out here at night. Not now." He retorted, receiving nothing but a glare from Gerard, who wasn't quick to answer.  
Throwing away the argument before it begun, Gerard repeated with a blank stare, "you're ill." Frank only shook his head, followed by the perfect timing for a heavy cough to hurt his chest. "You know I'm right. Come on." Gerard sighed softly, ditching the cheap cigarette and placing his hands gently on Frank's shoulders, leading him back inside.  
Outside was deadly dangerous and no one defenceless should be there. Ever. That would cost them their life.  
Taking a deep breath, Frank sat down on the tattered mattress, grabbing the blankets and pulling them over his body to stay as warm as possible. It was subzero and he was beginning to think hell was actually starting to freeze over. Looking up with pleading eyes, Frank held his hand out to Gerard, who stood by him, staring down at his friend with an unreadable expression.  
"Sit next to me." Frank demanded, no harsh tone at all. He didn't need one because Gerard obeyed and rested back against the wall as Frank sat back too, leaning in to Gerard.  
"I can do it." Gerard stated, referring to their discussion that had taken place earlier. He wasn't going to let it go because there was no doubt Frank was going to get worse - especially in the damned environment they were trapped in.  
"No." Frank snapped, covering his mouth as he forced back a cough. "You're not going. I won't let you."  
"But I can-"  
"No." He barked firmly, glaring at the wall in front of them. He couldn't be bothered shifting in his spot to scowl at the boy next to him.  
"In the morning, I will. Whether you like it or not. I'm not going to rot here and do nothing while you grow worse." Gerard growled, indicating their argument was over. "Get some rest and I'll see you at midday tomorrow, I'm leaving as soon as the sun rises, alright?" Raising his eyebrows, he carefully detangled himself from Frank, stood and headed straight for his room. He heard frank mutter a "fine" as he exited, then a shuffle of pillows and blankets.  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Gerard shut the door to his room and flicked the dim light on. It had to be low as not to shout attention to themselves. It was literally the last problem they needed. Extending a pale hand, he snatched a lighter off his desk, lit another cheap cigarette, then collapsed in to a chair and kicked his legs upon the desk as he blew smoke in to the air. The cancer stick dangled between his fingers.  
Although Gerard was exhausted, he denied himself rest. What if something happened? He needed to be prepared for a fight and being half asleep wasn't going to strengthen his end.  
"Let the lord have mercy on us." Gerard whispered, only for his words to be lost in the night.  
-


	2. one: medicine

Shrugging on his leather jacket, Gerard tried to collect his thoughts and go over the plan in his head. Despite the sinking feeling that flared in his chest whenever he thought of what was out there, he had to go. Frank didn't seem to be getting any better and he couldn't lose him too - not so soon after Mikey.  
Gerard pulled the laces tight on his combat boots, then took a deep breath as he headed for the door.  
“You’re not going to even say goodbye?” Frank asked, hurt laced through his tone. Blanket trailing behind him, he walked up to his friend, who, at the same time, turned around to face him.  
The black rings around Gerard’s eyes let Frank know he was getting as much sleep as he was - which wasn't a great deal.  
“I didn't want to wake you.” Gerard replied softly, eyebrows knitted together as his eyes traced Frank’s frail frame.  
Glancing away, a small smile graced Frank’s lips.  
It stayed silent and the air grew thick. Beams of light began to invade the room, making the concrete walls seem warm.  
With a sigh, Frank bit his lip. “Please be careful out there.”  
Gerard almost laughed. Almost. “The sun is up now, I’ll be fine.” Those words were supposed to comfort both of them, however it didn't exactly do justice. Although the sun had risen, that didn't ensure his safety from the shadows.  
Checking there was a gun in his holster, Gerard spared Frank a hopeless smile, then slowly wandered towards the door. He heard Frank murmur a “good luck” as he stepped outside, and he prayed he wouldn't need it.  
The sun assaulted his eyes, which were more accustomed to the dark, and he threw a hand up as a shield. With narrowed eyes, he scanned the area for any signs of movement. Just in case, he kept a shaky hand hovering over his gun. Gerard veered right, careful to step over the scraps of metal and rubber tyres as he left the petrol station. Gravel crunched under his boots, seemingly twice as loud as it was the only noise for miles.  
Eventually, after passing run-down terraced houses, abandoned corner shops and deserted alleyways, he came across the town pharmacy and thanked God he made it safely. However, it was short-lived as he noticed the inside was nothing but aisles of shadows. Taking a deep breath, Gerard gripped his gun, keeping it close to his side as he hesitantly pushed the door open.  
It creaked like a heavy branch in the wind. Gritting his teeth, he entered and felt a rush of air pass over him, chilling his spine. Gerard had to remind himself why he was there and what he was there for, otherwise he would have gone in the other direction.  
Poking his head around each corner, he checked every aisle and checked behind him in case. Luckily, he was met with emptiness every time. Holstering his gun, Gerard whipped out the paper from his pocket, which had the name of the bottle he needed. Frank had written it down for him because he had paid attention in chemistry, unlike Gerard, who had found sketching in class much more amusing. Those were the days where their biggest worry was a failed grade.  
Running his fingers along the wooden shelves, Gerard finally stumbled upon when he was looking for and pocketed it. The pills in the container rattled against the plastic, causing him to wince. Any sound could draw attention to his whereabouts and he did his best not to freak out every time the pills clattered together.  
“Let the lord have mercy on me.” He whispered.  
-  
Gerard bee-lined for the station door, strides as persistent as ever.  
The sun was clear overhead now, making his black hair appear golden and making beads of sweat trickle down his forehead.  
As soon as he reached the station, he yanked the door wide open and collapsed back against it when he got inside. Even in the daylight, being alone in the town was terrifying. Though it seemed a meagre sacrifice for the pills.  
“Frank?” He called out, bolting the door behind him. His fingers wrapped around the bottle and he brought it out from his jacket pocket.  
Silence.  
“Frank?” He tried again. Gerard wiped his forehead with the back of his hand before sliding the jacket off his arms and draping it over the back of a chair. The quiet began to disturb him and he kept a hand by his holster - which was tied tightly around his thigh.  
When he received no answer, he ventured in to the back, coming to the door to Frank’s room. “Are you decent?” He asked, waiting a few seconds before he peered in.  
Frank lay on the mattress on the floor, chapped lips parted and hair matted to his forehead with sweat. He was tangled up in the blankets, breathing rapid. His body convulsed with sharp coughs that pierced through his chest.  
Eyes widening, worry soaring, Gerard rushed to kneel by his side, raking the hair back from Frank’s face. “Hey.” He kept his voice level and free of panic - with great difficulty.  
Frank didn't answer. He only managed to force his eyes open, gazing up at Gerard, who momentarily averted his attention to the bottle. He read the instructions on the label, then placed it beside the mattress.  
“I’ll be back.” He forced a smile as he got up and ran to the sink in the bathroom. He grabbed a glass from the side, filled it with water and it sloshed over the sides as he hurried back.  
Gerard set it down on the concrete next to the pills, then wrapped his arms around Frank as he helped him as gently as he could in to a sitting position. Frank hooked his arms around Gerard’s neck, his breath hot against his cheek. Gerard pulled away when Frank was settled, then handed Frank the glass and two pills, keeping his hand hovering below Frank’s in case the glass slipped from his weak grasp.  
When it was done, Gerard let go of the breath he’d been holding, feeling better as now he knew there was some sort of medicine boosting Frank’s immune system.  
Immediately, Frank curled in on himself, sliding down to lie on his side, back against the cold concrete. He was sweating through his worn t-shirt, though he still shivered in the frosty air. Gerard noticed, draping the blankets back over him.  
“I’ll only be in the other room, alright?”  
Frank managed a slow nod.  
“Shout or make any sort of noise if you need anything, okay?” Gerard offered a small smile, tucking Frank’s hair behind his ear so he could see his face. Frank’s eyes fluttered shut and Gerard took this as his cue to leave. He made sure the water and pills were within Frank’s reach, then quietly shut the door as he left.


	3. two: late nights and cigarettes

Blowing a cloud of smoke in to the night, Gerard tipped his head back as he stared out of the window in to the darkness. His only light source was the lighter he kept flicking open and closed. The metal clink ricocheted around the room. The cigarette dangled from the corner of his mouth and ash crumpled in to his lap as he allowed his eyes to flutter shut.  
It was rolling around to midnight. Frank had been deadly silent and Gerard had checked up on him every hour-or-so. Each time, Frank had been lying there, purely exhausted and Gerard had tried not to let bad scenarios take control of his thoughts.  
A sudden noise from outside instantly had him with his eyes wide open as he stared fearfully in to the blackness. He took the cigarette from between his lips and crushed it beneath the toe of his boot.  
Alert, all he could hear was the whistling of the wind through the window panes. After a minute of suspense, he let out the breath he’d been holding and set the lighter down on the desk with a light tap. He assumed the noise had been a figment of imagination and preferred to keep it that way - fictitious.  
“Hey.”  
Startled, he began to reach for his gun, but realised he’d left it in the other room.  
Besides, it was only Frank at the door, leaning on the frame, blanket wrapped around him. His hair was a mess, falling to his shoulders in ringlets, stark against his pale face. The headache still lingered and his lips were dry and chapped. He felt like death, but at least he was moving, although it took a lot out of him.  
Gerard retracted his hand, looking sheepishly up at his friend, who offered a small smile. The cold air began to nip at Gerard’s skin and he became aware that he was only wearing a threadbare, sleeveless t-shirt. “Hey,” he finally smiled, “feeling any better?”  
“Not so much, but those pills really helped. Thank you, Gee, you were right. I did need them.” He hung his head, scuffing his beaten trainers on the concrete.  
“Sorry,” Gerard perked up, “what was that? I was right?”  
“No need to rub it in my face.” He paused to catch himself from tripping, putting a hand on the door frame. “I-I only didn't want you to go because it’s not safe.”  
“I know, but I only wanted to go because you were getting worse. If you weigh the odds, it was a pretty decent risk.” Gerard added defensively, leaning across the desk for another cigarette. Though he was too slow as Frank snatched them away first, earning a confused and annoyed expression from Gerard. “What?”  
“You’ve had enough.”  
“How do you know?” He retorted, slouching back in his seat and kicking his feet up on the desk.  
“‘Cause today was stressful and I know how you are.” Frank stated simply, pulling the blanket around his shoulders as he stuffed the packet in the back pocket of his jeans.  
In response, Gerard stuck his tongue out childishly, then crossed his arms over his chest. Even though Frank had stolen his cancer sticks, he refrained from arguing to get them back because Frank was only just getting better and he didn't want to disrupt that.  
Instead, he just sighed, rubbing his eyes. “You should rest further.”  
Frank combed his fingers through his tangled hair. “So should you.”  
“I’m fine. I need to keep watch anyway.” He waved a dismissive hand.  
Huffing, Frank shuffled over to his friend, though it was more of a stumble.  
Immediately, Gerard leaped out of his chair, rushing to help. He draped one of Frank’s arms over his shoulders, wrapping his other arm around his waist.  
“I told you, you’re not better.” Gerard sighed softly, aiding Frank back to his room.  
“I am better.”  
“But not well. Please, sugar, take it easy.” Gerard gently lowered Frank down on to the mattress.  
Drowsily, Frank raised his head, gazing up at his friend. He patted the space next to him. “Lie with me, then.”  
Giving in, Gerard settled down on his side, facing Frank, who was, too, on his side. Gerard made sure the blankets were covering both of them. It was possibly one of the most chilly nights they’d encountered so far.  
To break the silence, growing tired of the wind as static background noise, Frank spoke up.  
“How-how much longer do you think we’ll last here?” It wasn't a cheery topic, but it needed to be discussed.  
Gerard sighed deeply, putting a hand under his head as a substitute pillow; there was only one and Frank had it. “I don't know. We have quite a lot of food in the shop. Why?”  
“Just wondering.” He bit his lip. “I want to stay long enough to work on that car.”  
Gerard chuckled quietly. “You’ll never get that going.”  
“It’s worth a try.”  
Blowing wisps of hair away from his face, Gerard rolled over and so did Frank, their backs touching. The blankets they shared were surprisingly good at keeping the heat in, and the bitter weather seemed bearable.  
After a long pause, Gerard whispered, “I’m going to see Mikey soon.”  
Frank felt a wave of sadness wash over them. “Are you sure?”  
“I want to.”  
“Do you want me to come?” He asked softly, treading lightly around the subject.  
“I’ll be okay.” Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat.Understanding passed between them.  
“Goodnight.” Frank hummed, closing his eyes.  
Gerard’s eyes stayed wide open, gazing in to the darkness. “Goodnight.”


	4. three: the worst of it

_Two days later._  
Gerard was awoken in the early hours of the morning by a sound that made his heart crumble. Quickly, he got out of bed, rushing to the bathroom, where he was met with Frank, who was kneeling over the toilet, back arched in agony.  
“Oh my God.” He breathed. Crouching down beside him, he swept Frank’s hair back from his face. “I thought those pills would help. Have you been taking them?”  
Wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, Frank nodded. “I think this is the worst of-” His words morphed in to a coughing fit and he instantly leaned over the bowl again, retching. Luckily, nothing came up. “It’ll pass soon.”  
Gerard sat down behind him and Frank leaned back in to his chest, allowing his eyes to close. Soothingly, Gerard ran his fingers through Frank’s hair and put a comforting arm around him, but was careful not to upset his stomach.  
“I can go out again. I can get more medicine. Whatever you need.”  
Frank shook his head, placing his hand over his friend’s. “No, no, it’ll be over after this.”  
“Are you sure?” Gerard put a hand to Frank’s forehead, checking his temperature. Thankfully, it had gone down since the previous night. “I can-”  
“Please,” Frank cleared his throat, “it’s fine.”  
For a good while, they sat there, Frank in Gerard’s arms, resting his head in the crook of his neck. The faint glow of the moon shone through the window above, illuminating the wall opposite them.  
“Do you want to go back to bed? You need to sleep.” Gerard suggested, praying this was the worst of it. It pained him to see his friend so weak and vulnerable.  
Slowly, Frank nodded. Gerard helped him to his feet, then kept an arm around his waist as they headed towards his room.  
Once Frank was comfortable in bed, Gerard left the room briefly to fill a glass with water, then placed it next to the mattress.  
“Is there anything you need?”  
“I’ll be okay.”  
Offering a small smile, Gerard lied beside him again. Frank had his eyes shut, lips parted. Gerard was glad to see some of the colour had returned to Frank’s cheeks, though he was going to keep an eye on him still. There was nothing he wouldn't do to keep him safe and he prayed that tomorrow, Frank would be on his way to getting better.  
"Let the lord have mercy on you."  
-


	5. four: flowers

_A day later._  
After gathering up some cans of bland-tasting food, Gerard trailed in to the back room, where he was met with Frank, who was not-so-successfully sewing up a hole in his jeans.   
Gerard chuckled quietly. “We should go out for clothes again.”  
Raising his eyebrows, Frank didn’t look up and concentrated on not stabbing himself with the needle - which, admittedly, he’d already done at least ten times. “It’s fine. I’m a master at textiles.”  
“I can see.” He replied sarcastically, setting the cans down on the table. He rummaged around in the drawer for forks, then placed one next to Frank. Running his fingers through his hair, Gerard reluctantly dug in to the contents of the can, grimacing with each bite because it tasted like crap.  
Noticing the disgust on Gerard’s face, Frank was even more hesitant to eat, especially because he did not want to bring his sickness back. “Is it worse than yesterday’s?”  
Swallowing hard, Gerard nodded. “Awful.”  
“Sweet.” He deadpanned, tying off the thread and sticking the needle in the wood of the table. His sewing skills weren’t the best and it was quite visible where he’d tried to patch up his jeans, but it couldn't have been worse than walking around with a gaping hole in the leg.  
When they’d both finished their cans, they each gathered their weapons - a knife and a gun each - then slid on their leather jackets. Frank grabbed the tool box from under the table as Gerard held the door open.  
“When do you think you’ll be back?” Frank asked, stepping outside.  
Gerard bolted it behind them. “Not sure. I’ll be back before it gets dark, I know that.”  
“Good.” He dumped the tools on the bonnet of the beaten car. “Maybe this’ll be the day the engine stops being a bitch and starts working again.”  
“You wish.” Gerard let out a short laugh. “Are you sure you’ll be fine?”   
“Quite worrying. I’m better.”  
“I can’t help it, it’s my job.”  
“Trust me, I feel fine.”   
“Alright.” Gerard started walking backwards in to the forest, swinging his arms by his side as he kept his eyes on his friend. “I’ll see you later, sugar.”  
In response, Frank held up a hand, his attention now solely focused on the car.  
With a hand hovering over his gun, Gerard ventured in to the maze of trees.   
The shadows seemed to stretch out to him and he grew conscious of the fact he was alone in a place where every branch looked like a dark figure. To lessen his anxiety, he brought out the knife from his ankle holster, gripping it so tight his knuckles turned white.  
The bitter cold reddened his cheeks.  
“Let the lord have mercy on me.” Gerard whispered.  
Deciding he was allowed a smoke, he brought out a cigarette from the packet he’d hidden in his inside pocket and grabbed a lighter - carefully as he was juggling a knife, too.  
Immediately, when it was lit, he took a long drag, closing his eyes in relaxation. The smoke masked his anxiety and he opened his eyes to carry on through the trees. Twigs snapped under his boots.  
Eventually, Gerard came to Mikey’s grave. He crouched down in front of it, holstering his knife. He picked some nearby daisies, sweeping away the old ones to replace them. It wasn't the grave he’d wanted for Mikey, but it was the best he could do with limited resources and he hoped his brother didn't mind.  
Taking the cigarette between two slender fingers, he closed his eyes as he breathed deeply.   
Gerard beat himself up every day, knowing there was more he could have done to protect Mikey. However, despite his efforts, the monsters had still stolen his life and Gerard had no one else to blame but himself. One day, though, he was going to avenge his brother and murder the monsters. He promised.  
-  
“For God’s sake!” Frank grit his teeth, booting the side of the car. He let the tools clatter to the ground, not considering the consequences of being heard.  
For weeks, now, he’d been working on the old car, hoping that one day it would work and they could drive away from this damned place. Though, it didn't seem that was going to happen, ever, and Frank had to come to terms with that fact - they were going to die here.  
Defeated and exhausted, Frank collapsed on to the back seats, draping an arm over his eyes as he lied down. It may have been early winter, but it was somehow still sunny.  
Suddenly, a noise sounded, like a sharp hiss, causing Frank’s heart to skip a beat. Slowly, he pulled his legs up to his chest, hoping that no one could see him in the car. He regretted his previous outburst of anger.  
Steadily, he reached for his gun, though he didn't dare move his arm from his eyes. He didn't want to see. Hopefully, the noise would be a stray animal, or the wind, or, even better, his mind playing tricks on him.  
Far away, he heard footsteps begin to crunch on the gravel.  
Sitting up, Frank opened his eyes to see Gerard wandering out from the woods. Then he noticed movement in the trees.   
He waved his hands frantically, warning Gerard to hurry up and step out of the shadows. But Gerard had his head down, oblivious to Frank’s actions.  
Trying his best to not draw unwanted attention, Frank called, “Gerard!”  
Finally, Gerard looked up, furrowing his brows. “What?”  
“Hurry the fuck up!” Eyes widening, Frank spotted a shadow reach out for the collar of Gerard’s jacket. It swiped it’s bony fingers, only just missing as the sun singed it’s skin with a faint crackling sound.  
Hearing it hiss behind him, Gerard’s ears perked up and he whipped around too fast, stumbling backwards, landing on his back. Luckily, he was in daylight. As soon as the creature was there, it was gone. He gripped his gun with shaking hands anyway, pointing it in to the dark.  
Worried, Frank darted over. “Are you okay?” He asked, extending a hand, which Gerard accepted gratefully and was pulled to stand.  
Biting his lip, he nodded unsurely. “Thank you.”  
-  
The sun had disappeared below the horizon, plunging them in to darkness. Frank had lit a few candles around the station in the main areas.  
Currently, they were down in the basement, sorting through their ammunition. Neither had spoken a word for a good couple of hours. Quite frankly, they were scared to. Lighting the candles had been a big debate.  
After the events of today, they were being extra wary at not calling attention to themselves.  
“Shall we go to bed? Or shall one of us stay up?” Frank said, voice hoarse, throat dry.  
Clearing his throat, Gerard answered, “I’ll stay up a bit longer.”  
“I feel fine. You need to stop worrying about me.” He shrugged.  
Raising his eyebrows, Gerard sent him a piercing glance.  
“I am.” Frank held his hands up in surrender.  
With a long sigh, Gerard shut the lid to the case of guns and shoved it under the table. “I’m not tired. I’m taking watch.” He traipsed up the stone stairs, Frank following after blowing out the candle.  
“How about neither of us take watch and we both go to sleep? We’ll have no lights and we’ll bolt our doors.”  
“We do that regardless-”  
“Just, please.” Frank grabbed Gerard’s arm, turning him to face him. He gave a pleading expression, offering a small smile.  
Rolling his eyes, he caved. “Fine.”  
Feeling rather pleased with himself, Frank nodded, then swung the basement door closed and blew out the candles in the office. He followed Gerard to his room and leaned against the door frame, arms crossed.  
“You’re going to stand there and watch me get changed?” Gerard teased, reaching for an old t-shirt and sweatpants.  
“No,” Frank blushed, hiding behind his hair, “I came to make sure you’d actually go to bed.”  
“I said I would.”  
“But did you mean it?”  
“Yes.” Gerard paused, raising his eyebrows. “Can I get changed in peace?”  
“Right.” Awkwardly, Frank scratched the back of his neck. “Goodnight.” He retreated next door to his own room. A waft of air greeted him as he opened the door, chilling his bones.  
It was freezing.  
After a while, once he’d gotten settled on the mattress and buried himself underneath a pile of blankets, he heard Gerard reply through the wall.  
“Goodnight.”


	6. five: bad decisions and investigations

“Gerard?” Frank shook Gerard’s arm, desperately trying to wake him. All he got in reply was a muffled moan. “Gerard.” He repeated sternly, earning a scowl in response.  
“What?” Coming back to reality, he remembered their current situation and instantly sat up in bed. “What do you need?”  
“I heard something.”  
Gerard perked up, raking his hair back from his face. He got his eyes to focus on Frank, who looked as spooked as ever. “Where?” He asked, jumping out of bed to pull his boots on.  
“Outside.” Frank said quietly, handing Gerard his jacket. He already had his on, having been awake for quite a while. “In one of the houses.”  
The noises had sounded about an hour ago, but they were so infrequent and quick that Frank had been sure he was hearing things. Now he wasn't so certain.  
Once Gerard was dressed, they made their way down to the basement and began opening up the cases of ammunition and weapons. If they had to venture in to one of those abandoned buildings, they were not going in without protection. Frank grabbed a gun, fixing it to a strap and slinging it over his shoulder. Gerard reached for the knives, sliding one in his ankle holster. He handed one to Frank as Frank gave him a gun in return.  
“Do you think we’ll need anything else?” Gerard chewed his bottom lip, glancing at the cabinet in the back corner.  
“Like what?” Frank secured a blade in his holster.  
“Vervain?” He murmured in a low voice. “I know it’s rare, but we haven't been in one of those houses in a long while. What if it’s not just one of them? What if there’s a whole group?”  
Frank scratched the back of his neck, looking away. “I don't know . . . It’s so hard to get a hold of.” He clenched his fists, growing anxious.  
Gerard screwed his eyes shut, shaking his head, desperate for a cigarette. “Let’s just go.”  
The adrenalin was fading rapidly.  
Before fear consumed them completely, Gerard marched upstairs, holding the door for Frank, then bolted it shut once he was out. Walking away from his friend and in to the back room, he took out a cigarette and lighter, not really caring if he was caught because what was the worst Frank could do? When it was lit, he brought it to his lips and inhaled deeply, relaxing. Though his muscles tensed again as Frank coughed loudly from behind, arms crossed.  
“Gerard?” He sighed and Gerard spun around on his heel.  
“I needed it.” Gerard sighed, letting the cigarette dangle from the corner of his mouth as he spoke.  
Wafting the smoke away, Frank rolled his eyes. “I thought you said we were going?”  
Glancing away, his shoulders fell. After one final drag, he hesitantly crushed the cigarette under his boot, grinding it in to the concrete. “We are.” He muttered, walking past him to the door. “Are you ready?”  
Frank sent Gerard a sheepish smile, nodding surely as if it would boost their confidence. “No, but let’s go for it.”  
-  
“It smells.” Frank whispered, a finger hovering over the trigger of the gun; just in case.  
“I don't think that’s our biggest problem at the moment.” Gerard replied, pushing the front door of the house wide open so daylight flooded in, illuminating the hallway.  
Their shadows merged with the darkness as they cautiously made their way to the foot of the stair case.  
“You search down here. I’ll go upstairs. Shout if you need me, okay?”  
“I’ll think I’ll probably scream if I need you.”  
“Just be careful.”  
“Always am.” Frank winked and a weak smile tugged at the corner of Gerard’s lips.  
Silently, Frank poked his head around the corner of the door to the living room, the barrel of his gun following close behind.  
Every surface was layered with thick dust. He could see the particles in the light that shone through a gap in curtains. Luckily, apart from the furniture and battered old electronics, the room was clear.  
Frank stopped breathing for a moment to see if there were any other sounds. All he could hear were Gerard’s faint footsteps as he disappeared upstairs.  
Once Frank had cleared most of the rooms downstairs, he wandered in to the kitchen. It was much darker and he cursed internally, suddenly feeling the impacts of anxiety. His hands began to shake and he felt hot as he started to sweat, regretting the choice of wearing a leather jacket.  
The house seemed empty and their trip may have seemed pointless, but these thoughts were shoved aside once Frank caught a glimpse of a radio on the kitchen counter. He allowed his grip loosen on his weapon and strode over to it, not quite believing his eyes.  
It had been years since they'd owned some sort of communication device. Though, Frank couldn’t let his hopes get too high because he didn't know if it would work.   
Just as he picked it up, a huge crash came from upstairs and his heart skipped a couple of beats.  
Gerard knew he shouldn’t have turned his back to the bedroom door, but he’d heard a noise from elsewhere and hadn’t thought twice about that strange shadow. The air shifted and he whipped around just as the floorboard next to him creaked.  
Suddenly, a bony hand pushed hard against his chest, winding him and pinning him to the wall. The gun he’d been holding dropped to the floor and skidded across the wooden boards; way out of his reach. Stealing his chance away on acting on anything else, another hand wrapped around his throat. Its long, sharp fingernails pierced his skin. Blood seeped along his collarbone, soaking in to the collar of his shirt.  
Gerard didn't dare open his eyes. They were screwed shut.  
“Frank!” He screamed, voice strained, heart pounding so vigorously he thought his ribcage would shatter.  
As soon as the word escaped his lips, its hand squeezed tighter. He heard the dull click as the cartilage in his neck was forced in to an unnatural position. Gerard’s brain fully didn't register the next few seconds. It was all a haze.  
Frank raced up the stairs, swallowing the lump in his throat. He was sue a few shadows were charging after him, but he didn't spare them a glance as his eyes rested on Gerard, who seemed to be slipping out of consciousness.  
Taking a deep breath to relax and focus, Frank aimed his gun and hoped to hell that the bullet would hit the correct target. The bang of the gun ricocheted of the walls, causing Frank to wince and cover his ears.  
The creature shrieked in agony, releasing Gerard as it curled in on itself, cowering towards the corner of the room. Luckily, the sudden gunshot fazed the others, giving them some time.  
Immediately, Gerard’s frame collapsed, head hung low, and he slumped against the wall.  
Frank rushed over to him. “Hey, hey, Gee.” He gently shook Gerard’s shoulder, begging for him to wake.  
Eyes shooting wide open, Gerard sucked in a huge breath, panicking to get air to his lungs. “Fr-Frank-” He coughed out, trying to find his face in the dark. Black strands fell over his eyes, obscuring his view and he reached out, eventually finding Frank’s hand, which he squeezed to reassure him - to reassure them both.  
“Come on, we gotta go.” Frank pulled Gerard to his feet. He wasn’t steady at first, swaying a little.  
Gerard nodded, regaining his composure as he swiped up his gun.  
-  
They burst out of the door, tripping over their own feet as they scrambled to safety. Thankfully, the sun was still high in the sky, guaranteeing their protection.  
Hisses accompanied their grand exit, but fortunately retreated back in to the building soon after.  
Gerard clutched at his chest, resting a hand on Frank’s shoulder to prop himself up. However Frank wasn't doing too well, either, and his knees buckled, sending them both crashing to the ground.  
Strangely, they just laughed quietly as they lied there, completely unsure of what to do next.  
“That was insane.” Gerard breathed, running his fingers through his hair, which was damp with sweat and glistened in the heat.  
“No,” Frank paused, unhooking the radio from his belt, “this is insane.” He held it up so Gerard could see.  
Shocked, Gerard propped himself up on his elbows, snatching it from Frank’s grasp. He turned it over, examining it with narrowed eyes. “Where did you find it?” He asked curiously.  
Reluctantly, Frank pushed his tired self up in to a sitting position, crossing his legs and scraping up dust from the gravel as he did. “In the kitchen.” He combed his fingers through his hair, which had been matted to his forehead with sweat. “I don't think it’ll work.”  
Gerard slowly rose, gazing off in to the distance. The town buildings shimmered in the heat.  
“I’ll-I’ll go get some batteries.” He began to walk off, but stumbled instead, feet dragging along the ground. Luckily, he caught himself, but Frank wasn’t convinced and took Gerard’s arm, draping it over his shoulders. Gerard’s head rolled back and he stared in to the sky, lips parted.  
Frank sighed, aiding him back to the station. “That can wait until tomorrow.”


	7. six: finally, a rest

Despite Gerard’s many protests, he still ended up in bed, due to Frank’s orders.  
His head was buzzing, and everything seemed muffled, though he hated his vulnerability and kept insisting he was fine.  
However, Frank didn't fall for it. Over the past week, Gerard had done nothing but tend to him, now it was Frank’s turn to tend to Gerard. Gerard wasn't dying, but he was clearly exhausted and Frank didn't want him to run himself in to the ground. So, he put him on bed arrest and took the position of being the ‘tough one’.  
Sadly - Frank had been enjoying the dominance - it didn’t last long and late that night, Gerard waltzed in to office, claiming back his territory.  
Gerard raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned on the door frame. “Is that my seat you’re sitting in?”  
Startled by the sudden voice, Frank sucked in a deep breath, which was then released in a short laugh. “No.” He lied blatantly, folding his arms to mock him.  
Rolling his eyes, Gerard just stuck his tongue out, flipping him the bird in the process. “Come on, it’s my spot.”  
“Did you claim said spot?”  
“It doesn’t need to be claimed because there’s only two of us, and you know I sit there.” He retorted, placing his hands on the edge of the desk as he leaned forwards a little, hoping he was even the slightest bit intimidating. Though it was all in jest, it irked him that his friend was indeed sat there.  
Saying nothing, Frank leaned forwards on his arms, stopping an inch from Gerard’s face. Their noses were almost touching. “I believe you were on bed arrest, by my orders?”  
“Were.” A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips and he tapped Frank playfully on the tip of his nose.  
Sighing, Frank hung his head in defeat. “You can’t let me enjoy my time as boss, can you?”  
A full smile plastered itself across his face. “Nope.”   
Gesturing for Frank to get up, Gerard walked around the desk. However Frank smirked as he had a different plan in mind.  
He grabbed Gerard’s hand, yanking him down so he was sat on his lap. “There. Now we’re both the boss.” He interlocked his fingers around Gerard’s waist, trapping him.  
Surprised, Gerard let out a quiet yelp, but that quickly morphed in to a giggle. “I’m always the boss, sugar.” He shifted in to a more comfortable position for the both of them. He angled his head on Frank’s shoulder so he could look up at him.  
The moon illuminated Frank’s sharp features and reflected in his eyes like pools of silver water.  
Frank chuckled, “I know you are.”  
-  
“Sit still.” Gerard ordered, placing a hand on Frank’s shoulder so he couldn't squirm away.  
Giving in, Frank tried his best not to fidget. Though he couldn’t promise anything. “Your hands are freezing.” He complained, almost moving away when Gerard wiped the cloth along his shoulder blade.  
“Shush.” Gerard whispered.  
Yesterday, one of those creature’s talons had scratched Frank’s skin and he hadn't even noticed. But, Gerard had spotted the blood on Frank’s shirt and had insisted on cleaning the wound. Luckily, it wasn’t too deep.  
“The water is cold too.” Frank mumbled, mostly to push Gerard’s boundaries.  
“Really?” Gerard said sarcastically, squeezing the cloth above Frank’s head so it dripped in to his hair and trickled down his face.  
Sighing, Frank just sat there, rolling his eyes to the moon and back. “Thanks.” He deadpanned.  
“Oh, come on, it’s not that bad.”  
“Is too.” He whined, folding his arms across his chest.  
Time passed silently, until Gerard announced it was done and stood up as he chucked Frank’s shirt at him. It ended up on his head. “You can put that back on now.”  
Frank pulled the shirt over his head, thankful for the warmth it brought. It had been scrunched up under Gerard’s arm for the past quarter of an hour as he’d kindly cleaned his wound.  
“Thank you.” He offered a smile, gazing at Gerard through his lashes.  
Returning the smile, Gerard nodded once, dropping the cloth in the sink. “It’s getting late.” He tore his eyes away to glance out of the window, glad to see there were no shadows staring back at him.  
Scuffing his shoes on the ground, Frank hung his head as he held his hands behind his back. “Stay with me tonight?”  
The sheepish smile never left his face. “Of course.”


	8. seven: blood infections

They were running low on ammunition and Gerard knew, although he didn't want to go, that they’d have to go searching for more at some point. Though he was going to delay it for as long as he could without putting them both in danger.  
Thankfully, it was warmer than usual, so Gerard had discarded his leather jacket and was currently stripped down to a sleeveless t-shirt, which was partly tucked in to his tattered jeans.  
“How you doing down there?” Frank called from upstairs, causing Gerard to jump.  
Carding his fingers through his hair, he sighed, glancing up over his shoulder in the general direction of the door. “I just have to do these last ones.” He replied, shoving a case under the table.  
“Find me when you’re done, I got dinner ready. And it didn’t come from a can for once.” Frank added excitedly, catching Gerard’s interest in the process.  
“Will do.”  
Gerard opened one of the table’s drawers, sorting through what they had and what they no longer needed. Frequent clearances made travelling easier - especially if they had to pack up and move unexpectedly.  
-  
After a while, the sun disappeared below the horizon and Gerard had to light some candles around the basement to see. He hadn’t heard from Frank in a bit, so he supposed he was asleep. He certainly deserved it after the week they’d had.  
Suddenly, Frank hollered from upstairs. “Gerard!”  
“Frank?” He noted the stress in Frank’s tone and grabbed a loaded gun, sprinting up the basement stairs.  
For some reason, Frank hadn’t checked the station like he normally did. He’d fallen asleep at the table in the back room.  
Once the sun had gone down, it was crucial that the doors were bolted shut, but unfortunately, that hadn’t been double checked either.  
Now, with a creature clawing at his throat as he had his hands on its shoulders, trying to keep its sharp teeth away from him, Frank was mentally kicking himself for his poor decisions that evening.  
“Gerard!” He screamed.  
It swiped a bony hand towards his throat, its claws catching on one of the buckles on his leather jacket. Its hand was momentarily trapped and Frank took the opportunity to shift his legs to its chest, forcing it off him. The creature hit the wall and Frank swore he heard something crack.  
Quickly, while he had the chance, Frank whipped his gun from his holster, shooting it in the chest. A loud shriek erupted from its throat as it stumbled and collapsed to the ground.  
Another noise sounded from in front of him and he spun around to face Gerard, who was stood, red cheeked at the door.  
“Thank God.” He breathed, running his fingers through his hair. “Are you okay?”  
Taking a deep breath, Frank let his hands fall to his sides and nodded unsurely. “I-I think so.”  
“Are the doors bolted?” Gerard asked after giving Frank a once-over to make sure he was okay.  
“I didn't get around to it.” Frank admitted, hanging his head as he scuffed his feet on the concrete. “God, I’m so stupid.”  
Gerard slowly approached him, then comfortingly wrapped his arms around him. “You’re not stupid, sugar.”  
Closing his eyes, Frank rested his head on Gerard’s shoulder.  
A few minutes passed until Frank eventually spoke up. “Shall we see what it’s like?”  
“What what's like?”  
“That.” He pulled away, gesturing to the creature on the floor. “Do you think it’s dead?”  
Gerard aimed and pulled the trigger. “Now it is, for sure.”  
Curiously, Frank poked it with his foot, rolling it over on to it’s back. Its appearance shocked them both.  
“It looks so human.” Frank murmured, crouching down beside the monster, examining it closely with narrowed eyes.  
The creature had almost grey skin and sharp features, framed by a mess of black hair. Even though it seemed human, it had black veins crawling across its skin from its neck and from the corners of its deep red eyes.  
“I think it used to be.” Gerard said, voice wavering as he spoke. “We should double check the station and get that thing outside.”  
Silently, Frank nodded, shrugging off his jacket and placing it over the head of the creature out of respect.  
He followed Gerard to the front of the station.   
Frank lit a small candle as Gerard scanned outside, going to bolt the door. However, before he could, a shadow came speeding up to him, its eyes glowing in the dark. It barged in, knocking Gerard to the floor. He gasped as his back hit the ground, struggling to catch his breath.  
Though the creature seemed to disregard him completely and headed for the light source, which so happened to be the candle that Frank was stood next to.  
The next few seconds were such a blur, Frank barely had time to react. At first, when his eyes caught the movement, he thought it was his friend, but that possibility flew out of his mind once they didn't slow down and ended up tackling him to the ground. He winced as his spine bruised under the pressure, screwing his eyes shut. However, he opened them immediately when he felt a hand wrap around his throat. He stared wide eyed up at the creature and it stared back at him, conveying no emotion or remorse.  
Thankfully, as soon as it started, it was over because, thank God, Gerard had rushed over and gripped the creature’s hair to pull its head back as he punctured its neck with a blade.   
Frank grimaced at hearing the crunch of it plunging through its skin and in to the cartilage. Blood poured out, even though Gerard left the knife in. It sprayed out, faintly painting Frank’s jaw and neck crimson. With a deep breath, Frank pushed the creature off to the side, then scrambled back as far as he could. Terrified, he pulled his gun out, shooting it as many times as he needed to feel safe.  
Seeing his distress, Gerard hurried over, taking Frank gently by the shoulders. “Hey, sugar.” He offered a weak smile. “You're okay now, do you hear me?”  
Frank lowered his hand, tearing his gaze away to meet Gerard’s. He nodded once, swallowing the lump in his throat. “That-that was-”  
“I know, I know.” He soothed, tucking strands of hair behind Frank’s ear so he could see his face properly in the dim moonlight.  
They hadn't heard it coming.  
Suddenly, Gerard was yanked back and Frank reached out, trying desperately to grab his hand.  
Another shadow had followed the commotion and gotten in to the station, just like the others had. It had its hands gripped tightly around Gerard’s arms, pinning him in place as it didn't waste a second on its catch.  
Eyes wide, Gerard let out a strangled scream as it tore in to his neck, shredding his skin. He could feel its teeth puncturing his flesh. A waterfall of blood gushed from his neck, trailing down his arm, soaking in to his shirt and creating a warm pool at his collarbone.  
Frank’s heart began to pound out of his ribcage as he staggered to his feet, gun in hand. Now more than ever, his whole body shook as he aimed the barrel. Unfortunately, there was no clear shot. The creature was mostly hidden behind Gerard, who was looking at Frank with tears streaming down his face. But his eyelids soon drooped.  
Frank had to try and wipe away the tears before they surfaced. He quit hesitating and shot blindly. To his delight, it was the creature who started to howl in pain as it was forced backwards by the impact. Frank didn’t stop torturing it. He shot bullet after bullet until he ran out and he was sure he’d gone deaf.  
With nothing supporting him, Gerard swayed on the spot, bringing a trembling hand to place over his wound, which hurt so badly he couldn't feel it anymore. It’d gone numb. Soon enough, his eyes completely fluttered shut and he collapsed to the ground as a final whimper escaped his lips.  
Frank dashed over, wrapping his arms around him to carefully lower him down.  
Gerard had gone totally limp as Frank held him, searching for any signs that he might just be okay. There was a chunk of his neck missing, jagged around the edges and oozing dark red blood. Truthfully, it made Frank feel sick. He wanted to look away, but instead he quickly got up and dashed around for a cloth to stop the bleeding some. Luckily, when he returned, upon further inspection, the wound didn't seem as severe as he first thought and he let out a deep breath. All he wanted was for Gerard to survive.  
Frank pressed the cloth to Gerard's neck, then hooked his arms under his knees and around his back, lifting him up to carry him to his room.  
He’d decided he wasn't leaving Gerard until he woke up - Frank had to believe he would or he would have broken down.  
Once Gerard was on the mattress, he positioned his head to the side so the wound was facing upwards and he could treat it better. Unfortunately, he was going to have to wait for the bleeding to stop to clean it. Until then, he could only apply pressure and hope for the best.  
Remembering the door wasn't bolted, Frank jumped to his feet and hastily bolted the doors to avoid further torment. In addition, he made sure all windows were padlocked, then blew out all candles - save for the one in his room.  
Rubbing his dry eyes, Frank knelt down beside Gerard. He gently brushed the hair away from his face and checked for a pulse. He felt a tsunami of relief wash over him when he found it.  
The air was bitter, so Frank dragged the covers over Gerard, tucking them in at the sides so he was more comfortable.  
As for himself, Frank didn’t allow comfort in case he fell asleep.   
He had to stay awake for Gerard.  
Screwing his eyes shut, he fought back tears and swallowed the lump in his throat. Every thing was beginning to crumble around them and he couldn't handle it. Especially not now.  
Leaning back against the cold concrete wall, Frank kept his gaze on Gerard, who’s pale complexion was intensified by the white light of the moon streaming in through the dusty window panes.  
Frank felt hot tears start to trickle down his cheeks and he raked his fingers through his hair, tugging at it at the roots.   
“How could I have been so stupid?”


	9. eight: cheap hope

For what seemed like days, Frank was slumped against the wall, knees tucked to his chest as he constantly flicked his gaze between Gerard and the swirling sky through the window. His limbs felt numb from the lack of movement. Additionally, he had an awful ache in his neck from lying at a weird angle, but he told himself he deserved it because he wasn't supposed to have fallen asleep in the first place - Frank had to stay awake to keep watch.  
Eventually, Gerard stirred.  
It was a series of low groans, followed by a quiet whine, which evolved in to a small scream as his eyes flew open in pain. It all suddenly suffocated him, a thousand pins were jabbing at his neck. The wound felt hot and sticky with semi-dried blood coating his skin.  
Immediately, Frank was kneeling by his side. “Gee?” He said, voice wavering out of pure worry.  
Lips parted, Gerard went to reply, but just moaned in pain instead. He reached his hand out to Frank, who took it and began stroking his thumb across the back of his hand.  
“How do you feel?” Frank asked, biting his lip - something he did so often it was permanently bright red and partly swollen.  
In response, Gerard just closed his eyes, then breathed out, “what-” but was cut off by a harsh cough that rattled through his chest.  
“It’s okay. You don't have to answer. I just need to get you cleaned up first, then I can see how bad this is.” Frank nodded, offering the weakest smile he’d ever given. It was all he could manage in their current situation.  
Gerard nodded once, wincing when it agitated his neck.  
“Alright . . .” Carefully, Frank threw back the covers, then curled his arm around Gerard’s waist, pressing his hand against his back to help him sit up. “Does this make it worse?” He asked nervously.  
Swallowing the lump in his throat, Gerard shook his head and allowed his eyes to flutter shut again as Frank helped him get to his feet.  
Once he was standing, Frank let Gerard lean all his weight on him and they shuffled along to the bathroom. Frank lowered Gerard down to perch on the edge of the bath while he grabbed a clean cloth and soaked it in warm water.  
Sitting beside him, Frank cautiously peeled off the cloth that was around Gerard’s neck, however, it was glued down in places with blood, causing Gerard to hiss in pain.  
Throughout the whole process of Frank cleaning the crimson off his skin, Gerard chose to turn away and stare mindlessly at the floor. He was still trying to process a lot.  
“Hey, Gee?”  
Gerard glanced at him.  
“I’m going to need you to take your shirt off for this . . . There’s still a lot of blood and I can’t get to it otherwise.” He said softly. “I know it’s cold, I’m sorry.”  
Clearing his throat, Gerard nodded. “It’s okay.”  
With guidance from Frank, he managed to pull the shirt off over his head, but the pain made it unnecessarily difficult.  
When most of the blood was cleared up, Frank could properly examine the wound and a wave of second-hand pain washed over him, making his own neck tingle.  
“Is it bad?” Gerard frowned.  
“Do you want to see it?”  
Gerard paused, then hesitantly nodded.  
Frank unhooked the mirror off the wall and angled it so Gerard could see, which only freaked Gerard out more.  
“Do you-do you think I’m going to get infected?” He took a deep breath, faintly tracing his fingers over the gash. It felt as if his touch singed his skin, but he did it anyway - mainly out of curiosity.  
“I already thought about . . . that.” Frank admitted timidly, messing with his hair so it fell over his eyes as a shield.  
Pressing his lips together, Gerard nodded, looking away.  
Frank hooked the mirror back on the wall, rinsed out the cloth, then sat down again. “Can you tilt your head to the side?”  
Gerard did so and Frank wiped the last of the dried blood away. Though it was around the very edges of the wound, causing Gerard to screw his eyes shut and clench his jaw.  
Frank’s eyebrows knitted together in worry. “I’m sorry.”  
-  
At least, despite Gerard’s mild protests, he’d gotten him to go to bed and get more rest. Unluckily, Gerard was much too wary and kept insisting he stay up with Frank, although they both knew he was in fact exhausted - Frank was, too.  
Now, dressed it clean clothes, a bandage wrapped awkwardly around his neck and buried in blankets, Gerard was sound asleep.  
Frank, however, was wide awake, sat in Gerard’s chair with his feet upon the desk as he stared outside at the sunset. It was beautiful and dyed the sky a deep orange, but the shadows came next and he was terrified. He hadn't dared touch any of the bolted doors or padlocked windows.  
Unfortunately, though, they would have to soon because ammunition was growing sparse. Bolting the station door meant they didn't have access to the store - which was where their current supply of food was. That would soon run out, too, and they were dreading that day.  
Not wanting to stay awake to witness the shadows, Frank blew out the candle he had lit on the desk, then trudged in to his room. For a moment, he leaned against the door frame, looking at Gerard with concern in his tired eyes.  
What if their guess was right? What if Gerard did get infected?  
Frank was panicking tremendously. The worst case scenarios were on a constant loop in his mind, circling around, like the world’s most depressing merry-go-round.  
Finally, Frank decided he’d tormented himself enough and slid his shoes off as he lied down next to Gerard on the mattress. He got under the covers, careful not to disturb his friend, or hog the blankets. Frank stared up at the ceiling, lying flat on his back with a draft wafting in from under the door, which blew against the side of his face. It made the cold even worse. Though he wasn't ready to complain about something so small in comparison to a possible infection.  
Beside him, Gerard shifted, moaning quietly, “Frank?”  
“Yeah?” He replied, not sure if he was fully awake.  
“Get some sleep.”  
“That's what I came here to do.”  
“I know.” Gerard sucked in a deep breath, turning his head to look at Frank as much as he could without sending sparks of pain up his neck. “But I also know you have . . . trouble sleeping when something’s . . . on your mind.” He whispered drowsily, shuffling closer.  
Gerard’s hair tickled Frank’s chin and he smiled sadly; Gerard was still the ‘tough one’, even in a vulnerable state.   
“You know me too well.” He chuckled drily. “Maybe we spend too much time with each other.”  
Gerard let out a small, husky laugh. “Maybe, sugar.”


	10. nine: bury a friend

Frank awoke to the blinding light of the sun assaulting his eyes. Raising a hand to shield his face, he looked down to see Gerard curled up against him. He had his head resting on Frank’s chest, a hand resting on his stomach with wild black hair was hiding most of his face.  
Honestly, Frank wanted to get up and stretch his legs, but Gerard seemed at peace and he didn't want to disrupt that. Taking a deep breath, he settled for another few minutes before he felt Gerard shift next to him.  
“Morning, sugar.” Gerard’s voice was quiet and hoarse.  
Frank’s was equally as raw. “Hey, how are you doing?”  
“I’m fine.” He propped himself up on his elbows, turning to face Frank, who smiled weakly. “Are you okay?”  
Frank nodded, not quite sure what he was referring to until he felt Gerard’s cold fingertips begin to faintly touch his neck. He shivered.  
“You have bruises.” Gerard stated, furrowing his brows.  
Blue, purple and yellow swirls were creating galaxies across his skin, like an unexpected tattoo. Additionally, Frank hadn't taken proper care of himself over the past few days and there was still dried blood splattered along his jawline to his collarbone.  
“it doesn't hurt.” Frank countered. “We have more important things to worry about, anyway.”  
Pressing his lips together, Gerard replied, almost harshly. “You mean a lot to me, which makes you important, which also makes you something to worry about.” Then his expression softened somewhat and he ran his fingers through his hair. “Please, sugar, take care of yourself, too.”  
Frank’s lips cracked in to a wide grin. “You mean a lot to me, too.” He moved so he was sat cross legged on the mattress, looking down at Gerard, who mirrored him and sat cross legged as well, their knees touching.  
Although he tried not to, his eyes kept wandering to the bandages around Gerard's neck. “I-” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’ve been thinking about what you said.”  
Gerard raised his eyebrows, urging for him to exaggerate.  
“About what you said about the possibility of you getting infected . . .”  
A restless sadness settled in the air around them, like a cloud of understanding.  
“If that happens . . . I think there’s something that could stop it, or get rid of it.”  
Gerard’s eyebrows knitted together, his mind a little slow in the morning. “What do you mean?”  
“Vervain.”  
A spark of hope ignited in his chest and a smile tugged at his lips. “So, you can be smart sometimes?” Gerard teased, earning a scowl from Frank.  
“Shut up.”  
Gerard raised an eyebrow. “Shut up?”  
Frank just kept a cheeky grin on his face. “I know. You’re still the boss.”  
-  
Frank had done as he was told and cleaned the blood off, as well as washed it out of his hair, too. It’d been matted together and a nightmare to untangle.  
Eventually, he was dressed in a worn t-shirt, torn jeans and boots and his hair was flopping over his eyes in a much-too-long fringe. He exited the bathroom, dumped his dirty clothes in a pile at the door to his room. Frank didn't need to check if Gerard was in there anymore because he’d heard him shuffling about elsewhere.  
Swinging his arms by his side, Frank wandered in to the back room, finding Gerard hunched over the table, fiddling with the dials on the radio and poking at the batteries with a screwdriver. He had a cigarette dangling from the side of his mouth and a cloud of smoke circling around him.  
“How many of those have you had?” Frank asked, spotting the half empty packet of cigarettes on the table by the tool box.  
Startled, Gerard eyes snapped up before his expression relaxed.  
“Hey, sugar.” He swiftly took the cigarette from between his lips with two slender fingers.  
Rolling his eyes, Frank knew he was dodging the question. He thought he’d play along, for a while. “Have you got that thing fixed?”  
“Needs new batteries.” He mumbled, placing it back on the table. “I was just. . . messing with it to see if it was damaged.”  
Frank made a big deal of wafting the smoke away from his face, then pressed his lips together and folded his arms on the table as he sat down opposite his friend.  
Glancing away, Gerard took one long last drag, then squashed the cigarette under the toe of his boot. Anyway, the effects of it were already wearing off. “We should go out and get some.”  
“Not yet.” Frank shook his head, trying to make eye contact.  
“Why not?” Gerard furrowed his brows.  
Frank gestured to the bandages.  
“I feel fine. I’d tell you if I didn’t.”  
“Still.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Just give it a few days.”  
Huffing, Gerard debated the possibilities in his head, then gave in and let his shoulders fall. “If you really want me to, I’ll stay here for a while.”  
“Really?” Frank cracked a grin, putting a hand to his chest. “You’re following _my_ orders for a change?”  
“I’m humouring you.”  
“Call it what you want.” Frank smirked, tapping Gerard on the nose, earning a puzzled look. “I’m happy.”  
-  
They were stood with their hands hovering over their guns, just in case it happened to not be as dead as they thought.  
Tilting his head to the side, Gerard narrowed his eyes, looking intently at the creature before them. “We need to get it outside. It can't stay here forever.”  
“I know,” Frank sighed, “but what if when we open the door, a whole pack of them come swarming in?”  
Gerard glanced out of the window. The sun was fading. “We better do it quick.”  
Taking a deep breath, Frank grabbed its feet and Gerard hooked his arms under the creature’s, putting most of its weight his inner forearms so it was easier to carry.  
“It’s not exactly light.” Frank groaned.  
Although he was right, Gerard rolled his eyes.  
They shuffled to the station’s front door, the creature’s back grazing the floor. They dropped it as soon as they could and Frank leaned back against the wall, Gerard cradled his shoulder, the dull ache from his neck seemingly spreading.  
“Are you okay?” Frank asked, concerned.  
Gerard nodded unsurely, trying not to let the pain show in his face, looking down at the body. “Where are we going to put it? We can’t leave it by the station.”  
“The woods? We’ll let the leaves bury it.”  
Hesitantly, he agreed, though he was unsure about the fact the shadows could get them in the woods.  
Carefully and quietly, Frank unbolted the door, peering outside first to see if there was anything there. “It looks clear. . . Ready?”  
“Go for it.”  
They picked the creature up again, it’s dead eyes stared up at Gerard, unnerving him. It was difficult getting through the door with how they held it, but they managed and picked up the pace once they were out in the open, desperate to get back inside.  
They were almost at the edge of the trees when Gerard stopped in his tracks, almost dropping the body. Squinting through the darkness, he saw something glare right back at him.  
Frank followed his gaze, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Or, maybe, we can leave it here? I don't think they’re too happy about us killing one of their own.”  
“Really?” Gerard said sarcastically. “Just leave it.” Despite the hatred he felt for these monsters, regardless of the fact they had murdered his brother, he gently lowered its head to the ground and shut its eyes, out of respect. In addition to the gash he’d been given, there was a small part of him that started letting go of his loathing for them. It was like it was being extracted from his mind.  
Frank, on the other hand, was still mad about the fact one of them had torn his best friend’s neck apart and carelessly dropped it legs with a dull thump.  
“Good riddance.”  
-  
Staring out at the night sky, Gerard had retreated to his usual position in his office with his legs up on the desk, as if nothing had happened the past week. That’s what he wanted, though, for every thing to go back to how it was.  
“Hey.” Knocking on the door, Frank entered timidly, offering a small smile. “Are you going to stay up all night?”  
Only giving a half smile, Gerard let his head roll back and he closed his eyes. “Maybe.”  
Pressing his lips together, Frank shook his head, stepping closer. “Come on, you need rest.”  
“I’m not that tired.” He retorted, opening his eyes as he let out a deep breath. “I’ll keep watch.”  
“You said you’d follow my orders.” He smirked, leaning forwards and gripping the edge of the desk.  
“I said I’d stay in for a while.” Gerard recalled. It was his turn to smirk.  
Admitting defeat, Frank hung his head. “Alright, you win.” He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “But don’t stay up too late.”  
“I won’t.” He tilted his head to the side, looking fondly at Frank, who narrowed his eyes as he left, hoping Gerard would keep to his word.  
“Goodnight.” Frank said loud enough for it to be heard through the walls.  
“Goodnight, sugar.”


	11. ten: vervain

Obviously, Gerard had been lying, or he’d simply fallen asleep before he could act. Either way, Frank wasn’t impressed.  
Sound asleep, Gerard was slumped in his office, one foot on the desk, the other draped over the arm of the chair. Head hanging back, his lips were parted and his leather jacket had seemed to have been used as a substitute blanket.  
Folding his arms over his chest, Frank stepped forwards and was about to wake him when he spotted something on Gerard’s neck.  
From underneath the bandages, veins of black were starting to crawl across his skin.  
Frank’s eyes widened in shock and he raked his fingers through his hair nervously. He walked to stand in front of Gerard, then reached out and gently shook his shoulder, desperate to wake him. “Gee?”  
A low groan escape Gerard’s lips, but he didn’t wake.  
“Gerard.” Frank shook him harder, eventually getting Gerard to open his eyes.  
“What?” He grumbled, then suddenly sat up, accidentally allowing his jacket to fall to the floor in the process. Gerard scanned the office with wide eyes until he noticed Frank was stood right beside him. “What do you need?”  
Frank shook his head. “Are you okay?”  
Rubbing his eyes, he put his feet on the floor, leaning his elbows on the desk. He nodded once. “Are you okay? What’s happened?”  
“Nothing’s happened. I’m fine.” Frank assured him, crouching down so he could look up at Gerard, who’s face was shielded by his hair as he tried to get his eyes to focus. He tilted Gerard’s chin so he was looking directly at him. “It’s gotten worse, you know?”  
“What’s gotten worse?” He furrowed his brows, maintaining eye contact.  
“Your wound.”  
“What do you mean? I don’t feel anything.”  
“Are you sure?”  
He paused, tucking his hair behind his ears. “I think so.”  
Frank was going to do what was needed, regardless. “I have to take a look at it.”  
“Really?” Gerard sighed, exhausted. “I said I feel fine.”  
“But that doesn’t mean you _are_ fine.” He took Gerard’s hand in his own, helping him up to stand. “Come with me.”  
For once, in no mood to object, Gerard allowed himself to be dragged in to the bathroom, then sat on the edge of the bath, looking up expectantly at Frank, who had an unreadable expression on his face.  
Frank sat next to him, starting to undo the bandages.  
Gritting his teeth, Gerard winced, batting Frank’s hands away. “Do you really have to?”  
Frank paused, then nodded.  
“I don’t want you to.”  
“Please, Gee.” He bit his lip. “I can see it’s worsening. I just need to get a proper look at it. . . Please?”  
Running his fingers through his hair, Gerard reluctantly nodded, moving so it was easier for Frank to see.  
Carefully, Frank removed the bandages, and when he got a look at the wound, he frowned, eyes widening slightly. The gash was a dark red, though it’d stopped bleeding. There were black veins beginning to spread up and around his neck like tree roots boring in to his skin. Further still, strips of Gerard’s skin were stretching across from both sides, as if it were starting to sew itself back together.  
“How is it?” Gerard asked, nervously.  
Silence.  
“Answer me.” He looked at Frank, eyebrows knitted together.  
“You know how I said I have an idea if you get infected?” Frank swallowed the lump in his throat, getting up and going to rummage though the first aid kit - partly so he didn't have to witness the look on his friend’s face as he explained.  
Gerard dreaded what was to come next, his heart plummeting. “I’m infected?”  
“I’m sorry, Gee.” Frank grabbed new bandages, slowly turning around. He sat next to Gerard, wrapping his arms around him as Gerard rested his head in the crook of Frank’s neck.  
His voice wavered. “What is this idea you have?”  
“I’ve mentioned it before; vervain. We have quite a lot saved up. And, I thought, seeing as it burns those creatures, maybe it might stop your infection before it-it gets too bad.”  
“Will it work?”  
“I don’t know.” Frank stroked his fingers through Gerard’s hair, to which Gerard closed his eyes contently. “But it’s worth a try.”  
-  
“It has to be done with that?”  
Even though they were in the basement, a confined space, Gerard still managed to put distance between himself and the needle in Frank’s hand.  
Silently, Frank nodded, gripping the vervain and needle tightly in his hands, desperately hoping it was the answer to their much unwelcome problem.  
“Are you sure?”  
Frank nodded again.  
“I can’t just drink it?”  
“I’m really sorry, Gee.” Frank sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Do you trust me?”  
Sighing in defeat, Gerard nodded. “Of course.”  
“Will you try, please?” They didn’t have a lot of options, and Frank didn’t have a lot of patience. He knew Gerard was as terrified as he was, but he was determined to fix it. “For me?”  
“You can’t say that. That’s cheating.”  
“How is that cheating?” Frank chuckled quietly.  
“Because you know I’ll do it when you put it like that.”  
“So you will?”  
Gerard crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. “I suppose.”  
Frank put the vervain and the needle in his jacket pocket, then held his hand out to Gerard, who took it grudgingly.  
“Thank you.” Frank smiled as they walked upstairs, bolting the basement door behind them.  
“If it doesn’t work this time, I’m not doing it again to double check.”  
“Deal.”  
They seated themselves at the table in the back room, opposite each other. Gerard put his arm on the table, rolling back the sleeve of his leather jacket. His heart rate began to pick up when he caught sight of the needle that Frank placed on the table.  
“Hey,” Frank said, noticing Gerard’s distress. “Look at me while I do it, okay?”  
Gerard nodded, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.  
Frank placed his hand over Gerard’s, then tilted his chin so Gerard was forced to look at him. “It’s okay.”  
Swallowing the lump in his throat, he whispered, “do it,” eventually raising his gaze to meet Frank’s. “Just don’t tell me.”  
Frank nodded. He got the needle in to position, the metal cold against Gerard’s skin. Without warning, he plunged the needle through the skin, causing Gerard’s eyes to widen as he started to move away.  
“It hurts.” He whimpered. A hot, shocking sensation traveled up his arm, making his eyes water and he squeezed them shut. “It burns.”  
“I’m so sorry.” He frowned, hating the fact it was his fault he caused his friend pain. “Hey, hey,” Frank whispered soothingly, trying to get Gerard to focus on him. Though it didn’t work and Gerard pulled away, getting up and stumbling back a few paces from the table, putting a hand over where the needle had gone in.  
Fortunately, enough of the vervain had entered Gerard’s system for it to have any effect - that is, if it was going to work at all.  
Frank ditched the needle, walking over to Gerard and putting his hands on his shoulders. “Hey.” He smiled. “You did good, it’s over now, Gee.” He pulled him in for a hug. Gerard buried his head in Frank’s chest, wrapping his arms around him because he would have fallen if he didn’t.  
Frank closed his eyes. “I’m proud of you.”


	12. eleven: kiss my battery

The next morning, Frank awoke with a start, clutching a hand to his chest as he sat upright, breathing heavily. Coming back to reality, he let himself relax because nightmares couldn’t get to him while he was awake.  
Gerard stirred beside him, squinting in the sunlight that streamed in through the window. “Are you okay?”  
Taking a deep breath, Frank nodded unsurely, lying back down with an arm draped over his eyes. “I hate this.” He felt his eyes begin to water and blinked it back.  
“Me too.” Gerard sighed, shuffling closer, wrapping an arm around him. “Do you ever think about giving up?”  
It was like a ton of bricks were weighing down on his chest. Those thoughts had always been at the back of their minds and to have them voiced only made it seem even more real. Giving up was a terrible idea, really. But sometimes it felt like they kept fighting for nothing; getting nowhere.  
“I try not to.” Frank replied, voice wavering.  
“Please don’t.”  
“I won’t if you won’t.”  
“Of course I won’t.” Gerard let out a weak chuckle then. “I’ve got your sorry arse to protect.”  
A short laugh escaped his lips. “Should I be honoured or insulted?”  
“Take it however you want, sugar.”  
-  
Ignoring Frank’s protests, Gerard continued gathering his things. “Help me, if you want, if you’re so bothered.” He unbolted the basement door with a grunt of effort.  
“I don’t want either of us to go. Not yet, anyway.” Frank followed Gerard down the stairs in a huff. “Least of all you.”  
“You gave me vervain. Surely, that should mean I should get to go out. Plus, I feel fine.”  
“But-”  
“Frank.” Gerard spun around on his heels to face him, placing his hands on his shoulders as he raised his eyebrows. “I’m okay, trust me.”  
Closing his eyes, Frank sighed, his hair falling over his eyes as he lowered his head.  
Cocking his head to the side, Gerard frowned. “You do trust me, don’t you?”  
Frank looked in to his eyes. “I do.”  
A smile graced his lips. “Then let’s get ready. We’re losing daylight.” He clapped Frank on the shoulder before walking over to the ammunitions table.  
“Do you think we’ll be able to reach anyone through the radio?” Frank yanked a case up from off the floor, dumping it on the table. He clicked the locks open, revealing a selection of guns.  
“I hope so.” Gerard went for the knives, sliding a sharp one in to his holster. He did the same for Frank, who let out a small squeal of surprise when he felt Gerard’s hands graze his thigh.  
“I could’ve done that.” Frank stated, raising his eyebrows at Gerard, who just shrugged.  
“You were busy with the guns and I want to get going.” He held his hand out and his friend slapped a gun in to his palm, Gerard’s fingers wrapping tightly around it.  
Once they were both armed, they made their way to the front of the station, keen eyes scanning for any movement outside as they gazed out of the windows.  
“Anything?” Gerard asked as he swiped his leather jacket off the back of a chair and tugged it on, adjusting the collar so it was up.  
“Nope.” Frank popped the ‘p’. He wore a hoodie under his leather jacket, seeing as the freezing cold weather was getting rather unbearable now.  
Nodding once, Gerard yanked the door open, holding it for Frank, who had his gun in his grip as he stepped outside. After bolting it again, they started their journey in to town, trying to make as minimal noise as possible. They weaved around the scrap metal and barbed wire, staying close together.  
Gerard let out a deep breath. “Let the Lord have mercy on us.”  
-  
There were so many boarded up shops, abandoned cars and run-down houses, that both were surprised that they were the only people left in this town. Everything seemed almost untouched and usable, including a few of the cars. Despite the apocalyptic broken bricks and smashed in windows, it wasn't the worst place; although they both wanted to leave.  
“Do you think there’s anyone else here?” Frank asked, sending a chill up Gerard’s spine.  
“God, I hope not.” A lit cigarette dangled from his lips as he spoke, the smoke clouds being blown by the breeze in to Frank’s face, which he wasn’t too chuffed about.  
“If you insist on smoking, stand the other side of me. I’m getting a face load of shit.” He wafted the air around him, then moved to Gerard’s left.  
“Tough luck, sugar.” He smirked, purposefully turning to Frank and blowing smoke at him, receiving a glare in response. A hopeful expression suddenly crossed his features, and he gestured to a building at the end of the road. “Here.”  
Frank smiled. “Finally.”  
Without warning, Gerard raced off, kicking up gravel as he did so. The cigarette fell from between his fingers, but he didn't care; it was dying anyway.  
“Hold on.” Frank darted after him, scared they were making too much noise as their feet skidded on the stones and dust. He grabbed Gerard’s wrist, slowing him to a stop. “You can’t go running in like that.” They halted a few metres from the shop entrance.  
“I was going to wait by the door for you.” Gerard retorted. They began walking again. “I’m not stupid enough to go running in blind sighted.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Shut up.” Gerard scowled playfully.  
Frank released his wrist, then gazed up at the shop windows. It was quite dark in there. “Did you bring a torch?”  
“Of course.” Gerard reached in to his jacket pocket, retrieving said object. Switching it on, he pointed it in to the building, illuminating the very first few shelves. Luckily, there wasn't anything blocking their entrance.  
Taking deep breaths, they ventured in. Frank raised his gun, squinting to make sure he didn't miss anything. Any sign of movement and he was going to shoot it. While he checked the rest of the aisles, Gerard started searching through the first.  
“Frank?” He whispered, tracing his fingers over the shelves.  
“Yeah?” He replied, showing up at the end of the aisle, partly scaring the shit out of Gerard, who got the light shined in his eyes.  
“Where will they be? And shall we get anything else while we’re here?”  
“Don’t know.” He shrugged. “We might as well.”  
Nodding, Gerard disappeared to the stands by the cash registers. When he used to go shopping with Mikey and his mother, he vaguely remembered things such as batteries and chocolate bars being at the front of shops.  
“Found them.” He grinned slightly, snatching them up and pocketing them.  
“Great.” Frank appeared by his side, a can of beans in his hand. “I found these.” He held them up, triumphantly. “They were the only ones not out of date.”  
“Awesome. No canned shit for dinner. Just another kind of canned shit that isn’t as bad as the regular shit.”  
Frank nudged him in the ribs. “Don’t be such a downer.”  
Rolling his eyes, Gerard led the way out of the store, Frank at his heels.  
The dull sunlight cast a yellow glow over the town, reminding them of the fact they were losing time.  
Frank switched the torch off. “We’d better hurry up.”  
Suddenly, a noise sounded behind them, and they both jumped, scampering away from the shadows of the shop.  
“Shit.” Frank looked around frantically, though came up unsuccessful. He glanced at Gerard, who hadn't bothered to stop and check, just strode off down the street keeping to the middle of the road, where the angle of the sun was in his favour.  
Gerard’s breathing was rapid as he ran his fingers through his hair, not daring to stop.  
Frank jogged over to him, worried. “Are you okay?”  
Swallowing the lump in his throat, he shook his head. “Those monsters _really_ freak me out now.”  
Wrapping an arm around his waist, Frank pulled him in and Gerard rested his head on Frank’s chest. “I understand. . .”


	13. twelve: alone

It was much too early in the morning for Frank’s liking, though no matter how hard he tried to get back to sleep, he couldn't. Although they were well in to winter, the sun was high in the sky, letting Frank know it was roughly midday. And, yes, he despised having to get up before midday.  
Mostly because he didn't have a job to go to, he didn't have school to go to, he hadn't even ever had a chance to go to college. Honestly, even though he’d hated school, he’d trade this life for that back in a heartbeat. He was sure Gerard would too.  
Eventually, Frank dragged himself out of bed and pulled a hoodie on over his t-shirt. He swapped his sweatpants for jeans, then visited the bathroom.  
Frank stared at himself in the mirror, noting the dark rings around his eyes and the washed out colours of his complexion. Rolling his eyes, he sighed and decided to go and see if Gerard was awake yet.  
Usually, Frank was the one to wake Gerard up, but today he wasn't in his room curled up in blankets like he normally was.  
“Gee?” Frank called out, checking if he was in the office instead.  
_No._  
“Gee, where are you?” He shouted, a pang of fear flaring in his chest.  
Washing away his worry, Gerard replied, “In here.”  
Frank followed the sound of his voice to the back room, seeing him sat with his elbows propped on the table as he stared at the radio. Gerard had a screwdriver in one hand, the beaten up device in the other.  
“Did you get it to work?” Frank asked, biting his lip. “Or is it truly broken?”  
“I’m not sure.” Gerard glanced at him. “I’m just changing the batteries.” He huffed, then, slamming the screwdriver down on the table. “But these fucking screws aren’t coming out.”  
Sighing, Frank sat down opposite. “Let me try.”  
Gerard handed him the radio as Frank snatched up the screwdriver. His hands shook slightly, but luckily he managed to get the back off the radio. The plastic plate dropped to the table and the batteries were revealed.  
“How’d you do that?” Gerard furrowed his brows.  
“Patience.” Frank chuckled, handing the radio to Gerard, who’s cheeks were tinted a pale red. “Thank you.”  
Frank smiled. “I’ll get us some breakfast.” He made his way to the station door.  
“Be careful, sugar.” Gerard pleaded after him.  
“I always am.”  
-  
“Oh, wow.” Gerard squinted, fiddling with the dials. Luckily, the radio worked. Sadly, they were only receiving static.  
Neither of them had expected any voices or music to come through, though it would have been nice to have been proven wrong.  
Their empty cans were ditched at the end of the table, their attentions solely focused on the device in front of them. Frank had his legs crossed, somehow managing to not fall off the stool as he did so. Gerard was sat on the edge of his seat and Frank had a bet with himself that he'd slide off some time soon.  
“It works?” Frank smiled a little. “No stations?”  
“No.” Gerard frowned with a deep sigh. “This is why we shouldn't get our hopes up.”  
“Maybe some times are acceptable?” He reasoned, glancing at his friend. “Because if you never hope for anything, you never get to be excited about anything.”  
Rolling his eyes, Gerard shrugged, remaining silent.  
“Hey,” Frank tilted his head, looking him in the eyes. “Can I check up on your infection? _Hopefully_ , the vervain worked.”  
“That, you can hope for.”  
“So, can I?”  
Slowly, Gerard nodded.  
“Thank you. Come with me.” Frank took Gerard’s hand in his, leading him in to the bathroom. As usual, they sat on the edge of the bath as Frank unwrapped the bandages and Gerard bit his lip harshly, afraid of the results.  
Shockingly, the vervain had worked. Those black veins had miraculously disappeared, and the skin around the would was continuing to sew itself together.  
“What’s it like?” Gerard asked, voice wavering and barely above a whisper.  
Frank smiled, covering it back up. “I think it’s going.”  
“Going? Not gone?”  
He nodded. “I think I should keep injecting the vervain. . . I know you hate it, but I don't think it'll have gone away with one dose.”  
“You don't know that.”  
“No, I don't. Which is why we have to keep doing this.”  
“I hate it.” Gerard whimpered, hanging his head, hair falling over his face. “It hurts.”  
“I know.” Frank wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. Gerard nuzzled his face in to Frank’s chest, taking deep breaths. “I’m sorry.”  
-  
For hours, they’d had the radio switched on and every so often they’d change the frequency to see if any stations came through. Unfortunately, they’d been listening to static all day.  
With the nights growing longer and the daylight slipping from their grasp, Gerard and Frank had been extra careful as not to attract unwanted attention. That meant only one candle each and no torches. Being the only ones in the whole town, it was like they had a beacon above their heads, shouting: _we’re right here!  
_“Hey,” Frank whispered from behind, startling Gerard, who almost burned himself with a lighter.  
“Don't do that.” Gerard tried again to light the cigarette, but Frank snatched it from between his fingers before it even touched his lips. “Hey-”  
Frank cut him off with a stern, “no.”  
“Why not?”  
“You know I don't like it.” While he was at it, he confiscated the lighter too, causing Gerard to pout.  
“But I _do_.” He made a reach for his things, but Frank stepped back, a scowl on his face.  
“Please, Gee, just don't for a few days.”  
“What difference will it make? We’re going to die in this hell hole anyway.”  
“Why’re you being so grumpy?” Frank furrowed his brows, attempting to read the expression on his friend’s face. “Are you okay?”  
Sighing, Gerard dug the heels of his palms in to his eyes, shaking his head. “Nothing about this is okay.”  
Pocketing the lighter and cigarette, Frank walked closer to Gerard, hesitantly placing his hands on his shoulders. “What’s wrong?”  
“I don't like it.” Gerard lowered his hands, squeezing his eyes shut as Frank snaked an arm around his waist, the other on the back of his neck. “We’re alone, you know?”  
“I know, but look how well we’ve done.” He tried to flip things over to the bright side of things, however, in their situation, it was hard to even _find_ a bright side. “And we're gonna go even further.”  
Gerard stayed silent.  
“I promise, I'm going to fix up that car, and we're going to get away from here,” Frank closed his eyes, burying his face in Gerard's hair, “I don't know where, yet, but it's gotta be better than here.”  
“You really think that?”  
“I know that.”


	14. thirteen: false sense of security

Surprisingly, besides the constant cautiousness, the next few weeks were mundane - which was something they had been wanting for a while. Unfortunately, they had little food left and the food they did have were exceeding the expiration dates. In addition, due to unwanted visitors, their ammunition was begging to grow sparse. They’d been trying to use the knives as much as possible to hang on to bullets a little while longer, but that had only worked the first three weeks. As if it couldn't get any worse, they’d completely used all of their candles. Once, they’d tried going to other houses, shops and stations for them, though they’d come up short.  
However, the wound on Gerard's neck was almost healed, and the redness had nearly disappeared, too. With help from Frank, he'd managed to let him inject the vervain in to his veins every day. Some days it felt twice as difficult and terrifying, but he’d powered through it, not wanting to disappoint his friend. There was no need for a bandage anymore, either.  
Plus, Frank had kept his promise. Non stop for the past few weeks, when he could get out in the daylight, he'd worked on the bashed up car outside. Due to the snow, strong winds and darker skies, it'd taken longer than he’d preferred, but it was getting there.  
“Hey,” Frank looked up, “hand me that, would you?”  
Gerard turned around, furrowing his brows as he followed Frank’s gaze to the tool box on the floor. “What?” He picked up a wrench. “This?”  
Outstretching his hand, Frank nodded and Gerard slapped the tool in to his palm. “Thanks.”  
“How’s it going?” He stood up from his seat on the ground, brushing the dust off his jeans.  
Running his fingers through his hair, Frank shrugged. “Better than yesterday.” The hair fell right back in to his eyes and he sighed.  
Chuckling quietly, Gerard walked up behind him, starting to sweep his hair back.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Tying your hair up.” He stated, taking an elastic band from around his wrist as he secured Frank’s hair in to a ponytail.  
“I’ll look like a girl now.”  
“No more than usual.” Gerard smirked, receiving a glare in return. “What? You have a feminine face, sugar.”  
Frank pressed his lips in to a thin smile. “So do you.”  
“Shut up.”  
Feeling like he’d won, he switched his attention back to the engine of the car.  
Gazing up at the sky, Gerard lied down on his back, hair splayed out in the gravel. “We should head in soon.”  
“Not yet.” Frank shook his head. “I swear I’m finished. I just need to do this one thing, then we can test it.”  
“It better work.”  
“Believe me, I’ve been chanting that in my head ever since I saw the damn thing.”  
“Don’t get your hopes too high.”  
“Gee-”  
He shrugged, closing his eyes. “I’m just saying.”  
-  
Frank nudged Gerard in the ribs with his foot, successfully waking him up with a jerk. “Get up, sleepyhead.”  
“What’s wrong?” Was his immediate answer as he snapped his eyes open to look for his friend. “You alright?”  
“Yes, now look.” He beamed, pointing to the car. “Come on.” He grabbed Gerard’s hands, hauling him to his feet.  
“Have you tried it?” He asked, a smile tugging at his lips.  
Averting his gaze to the floor, Frank scuffed his shoes on the gravel. “I was waiting for you.” He admitted sheepishly, to which Gerard just grinned.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, obviously.” Placing his hands in Gerard’s shoulders, he guided him in to the drivers side, seating him at an angle so there was enough room for Frank to sit on his lap. Biting his lip, he glanced at Gerard from the corner of his eye. “Will you do the honours?”  
“Of course.”  
Frank handed him the rust-covered keys and Gerard slotted them in, then twisted.  
_Nothing._  
“No,” Frank frowned.  
“Hang on.” Gerard determinedly tried again, crossing his fingers.  
_Something_. Then it cut out.  
“So fucking close.” Frank groaned, screwing his eyes shut, resisting to the urge to stamp his foot like a child.  
“One last time.”  
The engine started at a low hum, then jolted to life.  
“Oh my God.” The widest grin spread across Frank’s lips, reaching his eyes, which wrinkled at the sides. “I did it.”  
“Yes, you did.” Gerard snaked his arms around Frank’s waist, pulling him close to his chest. “I’m so proud of you, sugar. I knew you’d do it.”  
“Thank you.” He chuckled. “But before, you said I shouldn’t get my hopes up.”  
“Didn’t mean I couldn’t.” He rested his chin on Frank’s shoulder. “I did have faith in you the whole time, you know?”  
“Thank you, again.”  
“You’re very welcome.”  
-  
The next morning, Frank woke up to the worst sound he could imagine; screaming. Throwing the blankets off and leaping out of bed, he darted to Gerard’s room, crashing in to the wall as he hadn’t even woken up properly yet.  
“Gee?” He called out, rubbing his eyes as he made it to the door.  
Opening his eyes, he discovered Gerard backed in to the corner of the room, knees to his chest. The blankets were discarded in the middle of the room and the mattress was squew-whiff.  
Instantly, Frank rushed over to him, but Gerard flinched, holding up his arms as a shield. Then, Frank noticed as his lips parted in horror.  
“It-” Gerard choked on his words, tears trickling down his face. Blisters littered his skin, trailing up and down his arms, a dark redness singing his cheeks. “It burns.”  
“Oh my God.” Frank whispered, wishing he knew what to do. Slowly, he crouched down beside him, careful not to touch him. “What happened?”  
“The-the sun burns.” Gerard took shallow breaths, gazing up at his friend with the most terrified expression on his face.  
They both knew what that meant.  
Gently, Frank took Gerard’s hand, cautious not to graze the cuts on his skin. “Come with me.” They were careful not to cross the light streaming in through the windows as they made their way to the back room. He sat Gerard down at the table, then grabbed the vervain from one of the drawers.  
Shaking his head, Gerard whimpered, “later.”  
“I need to do it now, Gee.” Frank said softly. “I’m so sorry.”  
Both of them thought the vervain would work - even Gerard, who had needed persuading. Eventually, when Frank had gotten him to settle down somewhat, he injected the substance in to his arm, though as soon as it was in his system, Gerard howled in pain.  
“I don’t understand.” Frank dropped it in shock, the needle hitting the floor.  
Screwing his eyes shut, Gerard cried, “It’s-it’s making it worse.”  
Thankfully the separation from the sun had allowed the blisters on his skin to heal faster than they’d both expected.  
However, now it was burning underneath the skin as the vervain traveled through his veins.  
Hesitantly, Frank wrapped his arms around him and Gerard buried his head in his chest, biting his lip to stop himself from screaming.  
“It’ll be okay.” Frank whispered soothingly, stroking his fingers through Gerard’s hair. He had tears dripping down his cheeks, too.


	15. fourteen: tonight's our night

After calming himself down, with help from Frank, and after the burning sensation had gone away, Gerard had fallen asleep in Frank’s arms, which meant he’d had to carry him to bed. It’d been hard avoiding the sunlight, but he’d managed.  
Currently, it was the next morning and Frank had gotten no asleep whatsoever. Every second he drifted off, his mind was plagued with nightmares. The days events had been on a loop in his mind, making him think over possible explantations. He’d only come to one conclusion and he despised it.  
Frank looked over at Gerard, who was balled up in the corner, out of the way of the windows so the sun couldn't touch his skin. Then, he noticed something else; something that confirmed his theory.  
Crawling up Gerard’s neck to his cheeks were black veins, just like they had done a few weeks ago. There was a greyish tinge to Gerard’s skin too, further plunging fear in to Frank’s heart.  
Clearly, the vervain wasn’t going to work anymore.  
-  
In the middle of the night, Frank awoke to the sound of strange noises. He rolled over, finding an empty space where Gerard should have been. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and squinted in the dark. “Gee?”  
At the sound of his voice, Gerard sucked in a deep breath, startled. “Go back to sleep, sugar, it’s okay.”  
Frank shook his head. “What are you doing?”  
Sighing, face illuminated by the moonlight, Gerard ran his fingers through his tangled black hair. “I’m going to see Mikey for. . . one last time.”  
For a split second, Frank forgot what had happened. “At this hour?”  
“Of course. I can’t go out in the sun anymore. Don’t you remember?” He furrowed his brows, kneeling beside Frank as he tucked strands of hair behind his ear.  
“Yes... I do. I’m sorry.”  
He forced a smile. “It’s okay.” Then he got back up, snatched his shoes from the doorway and began tugging them on.  
“Do you want me to come with you?”  
“If. . . if you want to.”  
“Alright,” Frank threw the blankets back, “hold on while I get dressed.” He stumbled out of bed, using the wall to steady himself.  
“Are you sure you’re not too tired?”  
“No, no, I want to come with you. I don’t want you to be alone.” Truth be told, he didn’t want to be alone, either.  
-  
They ducked under the branches, Gerard held them up for Frank each time, smiling as he went past.  
“Like a real gentleman, huh?” Frank joked, attempting to lighten the foggy mood.  
Gerard just rolled his eyes. Admittedly, it cheered him up a little -not a whole lot, but it was better than nothing. He kept his eyes wide for any signs of unwanted visitors. Though he wondered if they’d still attack him.  
Frank’s hands were trembling as they trailed through the trees in the darkness. The stars were like lanterns hovering above and he wished he could jump up and hold one for a light. Instead, he settled for clinging on to Gerard’s arm, staying close to him.  
Eventually, they reached Mikey’s grave.  
Silently, Gerard picked some flowers, sweeping the wilted ones away to replace them. He knelt down in front of Mikey’s grave. There were tears surfacing, but he forced them back, rubbing his eyes.  
Frank felt out of place, like he should have left him to grieve for a little while. He stepped back, out of ear shot, to give his friend some privacy. He heard a faint muttering as Gerard started to talk, and he hung his head, blinking back hot tears of his own.  
They’d both lost Mikey to those creatures, and neither of them thought they’d ever be okay with it.  
Suddenly, behind him, something snapped. Frank whipped around, staring frantically in to the blackness with wide eyes. He failed to see anything, only making his nerves grow worse.  
They were surrounded by shadows, at night, with no way out. Frank was terrified.  
When he turned back to call Gerard, he saw it. There was a shadow looming beside Gerard, but it was still.  
Mouth hanging open, Frank couldn’t form any coherent words as a few more shadows began to circle around them. Now they were surrounded.  
However, none of the shadows moved. None of them made any attempts at an attack. They stood there peacefully, heads bowed.  
Frank couldn't believe his eyes. Unsteadily, with shallow breaths, he made his way over to Gerard, careful to look out for anything that might come for him.  
“Gee?” He whispered, crouching down beside him. “What’s happening?”  
“They won’t bother us anymore.” Gerard replied, glancing up at him with the saddest smile he’d ever seen. “Just sit with me, please.”  
Nodding, Frank sat on the dry soil, leaning in to Gerard's side as he wrapped an arm around his waist. After a while, breaking the long, comfortable silence, he took a chance, closing his eyes. “I-” he swallowed the lump in his throat. “I love you, you know?”  
“I love you, too, sugar.”  
-  
They returned hours before the sun was going to rise. They’d wanted to make sure they had plenty of time to get back and get their things sorted. Strangely, as they exited the forest, they weren't followed by the shadows. But they weren’t complaining.  
Gerard opened the station door, and for the first time, he didn't bolt it behind them.  
“This is weird.” Frank muttered, scanning the room. He found a candle, lighting it with a match to illuminate the room with a dim, flickering glow.  
“I know,” Gerard sighed, “but I think it’ll be better now.”  
Taking a deep breath, Frank raked his fingers through his hair as he picked up the candle. “Hey, Gee?” He caught up to him as they walked to his room.  
“Yeah?”  
They entered, Frank pausing at the door frame, standing with a shoulder against it.  
“I’ve been thinking.”  
“That can't be good.” Gerard settled down on the mattress, looking up at him with a small smile. “About what?”  
They was an unfamiliar sense of peace in the atmosphere, like everything was steadily sorting itself out. They liked it, but were unsure of how long it would actually last.  
Not quite finding the right words, Frank just gestured to the wound on Gerard's neck, and the black veins that crawled across his skin. “That.” He said quietly.  
“What about it?” Gerard furrowed his brows, patting the space next to him.  
Putting the candle on the concrete, Frank sat on the bed opposite Gerard, their knees touching as they sat cross legged.  
Heart pounding, Frank took Gerard's hands in his own, gazing in to his eyes, which glowed a soft white in the light of the moon from the window above them. “Bite me.”  
Raising his eyebrows, Gerard scoffed, “what?”  
“Bite me.”  
“I don't-”  
“Listen,” Frank squeezed his hand reassuringly, “I’ve thought about it since it happened, and I think it’s the only way.”  
Gerard shook his head. “I-I can't do that to you.”  
“Please?” Frank offered a weak smile. “ _For me?_ ”  
“That's cheating.” He chuckled faintly.  
Waiting patiently for an answer, Frank tried to control his emotions. So many thoughts and possibilities were spinning rapidly through his mind, and even though he had thought about this thoroughly, it didn't stop him from worrying further.  
“I-I would, but, I don't want to hurt you.”  
“It won't last.” Frank countered. “The pain won't last. I can handle it.”  
After a long pause, filled with desperation and understanding, Gerard finally nodded, unsurely.  
“Alright...”  
“Really?”  
“You know, for once, you’re right?” He sighed, glancing away. “I’ll do it.”  
A grin tugged at the corner of his lips as he tried to catch Gerard’s eyes. Gently, he placed two fingers under Gerard’s chin, tilting his head to look at him. “But before you do...”  
Heart pounding so vigorously he’d sure it’d shatter his ribcage, Frank leaned forwards, pressing their lips together. Although he’d caught him off-guard, Gerard kissed back instantly, trailing his hands up to tangle them in Frank’s long hair. Of course, it was everything they’d imagined. Gerard’s lips were soft and Frank’s lip ring was cold, though he really didn't mind it at all.  
Reluctnalty, Gerard pulled back, their foreheads touching. Both of their eyes were closed, and they were scared if they opened them it would end.  
In that final moment, just as Frank leaned back in to his chest, and as Gerard brushed stray hairs away from his neck, he whispered:  
“Let the Lord have mercy on us.”


End file.
